


Quiet

by Menhera_Piers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe- Animal/Human Hybrids, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oneshot, anyway they're married and they love each other very very much, if you say they're furries is2g--, we need more cute and non-abusive leon x rose content goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Summary: Super short thingy I wrote while bored and feeling heccin soft. In my defense, it looked longer in my writing program.I might continue this or make this a collection of oneshots, but we'll see.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was oddly quiet that night.

Normally there'd be crickets chirping, or music playing from Bede's room, or some movie that nobody was paying attention to serving as background music for whatever everyone's task was, but not tonight.

Rose was vaguely unsettled by it, but it was just barely calming enough to where he didn't do anything about it.

He stood at the balcony, simply staring at the stars and letting his mind wander, the only sounds coming from him tapping his claws on the railing and the occasional far-off cry of a Pokemon.

In his pseudo-trance brought on by the lull, he didn't notice anybody else was there until he felt someone hug him from behind.

He jumped, only for a soft chuckle to come from the other. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you."

Rose relaxed. It was only Leon. "It's fine."

"You okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Leon smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good."

He looked down at the ground far below them, blushing and trying to keep from purring. "Leon--"

"Aw, is someone flustered~?"

Rose didn't answer. Leon smirked and nuzzled against his neck, drawing out a purr. "You're cute..."

"...t-thank you..."

"I only speak the truth!" He kissed Rose again, 6 tails waving idly. "If you come back inside, I'll cuddle you."

He lit up and followed the fox hybrid back into the building, the night no longer seeming so empty.


End file.
